In the last two decades, considerable research has focused on both genetic and environmental modes of transmission of alcoholism among offspring of alcoholics. However, the preponderance of the empirical literature has given more attention to male offspring of alcoholic parents, with the consequence that little is known about the mechanisms of risk for alcoholism among female offspring. In addition, paternal alcoholism has been studied to a much larger extent than maternal alcoholism. The aim of this R03 study is to begin to elucidate the psychosocial mechanisms through which gender differences in parental alcoholism affect the alcohol-related outcomes of female offspring. Drawing on Bandura's (1977) influential social learning theory, this study develops and tests an integrative model which examines the correlates of maternal, paternal and dual parental alcoholism for female offspring. In addition, the model examines the mediators (psychological functioning and alcohol expectancies) and moderators (family and friend support) of the effects of parental alcoholism on female offsprings' alcohol-related outcomes. Subjects will be 160 patients recruited from the emergency department of a university-affiliated major medical hospital which serves a racially and economically diverse population of patients. A cross-sectional naturalistic design will be used in which four groups of females are represented: 40 offspring of maternal alcoholics; 40 offspring of paternal alcoholics; 40 offspring of two alcoholic parents; and 40 offspring without a history parental alcoholism. The primary outcome variables will be the offsprings alcoholism status (presence/absence of diagnosis of alcohol abuse/dependence) and alcohol-related negative consequences. The present proposal will lead to a better theoretical understanding of the extent and the processes through which gender differences in parental alcoholism relate to female offsprings' alcohol-related outcomes. Such knowledge is critical in order to delineate the differential effects of parental alcoholism on daughters and sons.